Light emitting sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are increasingly used for their efficiency and longevity relative to conventional light sources. In particular, in the aviation context, LEDs may be used in an Approach Light System (ALS) or Medium Intensity Approach Lighting System with Runway Alignment Indicator Lights (MALSR) of an airport runway. However, unlike conventional light sources, LEDs used for lighting purposes, generate a spectrum in the visible range but do not generate an IR spectrum component. Thus, conventional enhanced vision systems, such as those that rely on forward looking infrared (FLIR), which detects the IR component of light emitters, are ineffective in detecting sources such as LEDs, whose spectrum is contained only in the visible range.